¡Friendzone!
by BravieT5
Summary: Rae y Bestita llevan unas semanas siendo mejores amigos. Tras un tiempo de seguir asi Chico Bestia se da cuenta de que siempre ha sentido como algo mas que amistad por Raven. Pero hay un problema... ¡Esta en medio de la Friendzone! ¿Que hara para salir de lugar tan horrible?
1. Admirando el techo

_Holi, señoritos y señoritas, como dije anteriormente en mi fic anterior,** (Que esta en proceso todavia, por que perdi el archivo en el que estaba el Chapter2 TnT)** esta es una de mis "fantasticas" historias. __Se suponia que seria un Oneshot, pero termino siendo un fic de 3 o mas caps...__Bueno, ya que. Espero les guste, TuT_

_**P.D= No soy dueña de los Titanes ni de DCbook.**_

* * *

Una mañana normal donde los titanes hacían sus cosas habituales, Star jugando con Silkie, Raven en su habitación, Robín viendo la televisión (Vaya, ¡hasta que hace algo diferente!) Chico Bestia cocinando, Cyborg dando unos ultimos toques a su be... ¡esperen! ¡paren el mundo! Chico bestia... ¡¿cocinando?! ¿Y por cuenta propia?! Wow, wow, guarden la calma! mejor veamos que pasa...

-Mezcle hasta que no queden grumos y agregue la esencia de vainilla... mph, suena fácil.- Murmuro Bestita leyendo una receta de cocina que descargo en su celular.

-Ammh, Chico Bestia... ¿te sientes bien?- Pregunto Robín preocupado por su amigo. (Quiero decir... ¡¿Quién no?!, quizá tenga tétanos!)

-Mejor que nunca viejo, ¿Por que?-

-Creo que el amigo Robin quiere decir, que el que estés preparando alimentos sin ninguna razón alguna es muy... inusual a lo que estamos acostumbrados...- Dijo Starfire también preocupada tratando de participar en la conversación.

-¿Y a que están acostumbrados, según ustedes?

Robín alza un dedo para responder pero...

-¡Ahp! Pregunta retorica.- Dice B mientras hace un tipo pico abierto con su mano para luego cerrarlo, haciendo entender a su amigo, que se calle.

-¿Que alguien no puede cocinar unos ricos muffins, para el y su mejor amiga sin que nadie lo interrumpa o lo tache de loco? Robín, Robín, Robín... y su novia,- Refiriéndose a Star, causando un leve sonrojo en Robín-Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes. ¡Ya no se puede confiar en nadie!.- Añadio haciéndose el ofendido moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de decepción.

-Pero... espera, ¿Mejor amiga? ¿Qué no Cy, era tu mejor amigo? ¿Quién rayos es?- Pregunto el cabeza de piñ... digo, Robin confundido.

-Uno: Si, es genial, y la primera y ultima que conoceré en mi vida. Dos: Dije AMIGA, ¿Acaso tengo que ser mas claro?. Y tres: Es Rae-Rae.- Respondió emocionado.

-¿La amiga Raven? Pensé que te odiaba...-Dijo Star un tanto confundida.

-Eso, mi buena amiga, fue antes de que le ofreciera mi amistad sincera e incondicional.- De nuevo entusiasmado, presumiendo lo buen amigo que es.

-¿Desde cuando?-

-¡Hace no mucho tiempo! Y parece como si hubiera sido hace exactamente 14 días con 6 horas, 5 minutos y 26 segundos...- Dijo mirando al vacío del techo.

-¿En serio llevas la cuenta?-

* * *

**~Flashback~**

Raven encontró el living desocupado mientras los otros estaban en quien sabe donde, y aprovecho para hacer su te favorito y a sentarse tranquilamente a leer,

Todo estuvo tranquilo y pacifico por algunos minutos... hasta que llego su molestia personal.

-Hey Rae! ammh... ¿Como has estado?- Dijo el chico verde tratando de hacer conversación.

-Muy bien... Hasta que llegaste. Gracias- Contesto con ironía sin apartar su nariz de su libro.

-Ouch!, bueno... supongo que quieres que me vaya...-

-¿Cómo adivinaste?-

-¡Siempre he sido muy bueno con las adivinanzas!- Contesto el muy idiota... perdón, Chico Bestia.-¿Quieres que te cuente una? ¿o... un chiste?, ¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal si tu me lo cuentas? Nunca te he dado la oportunidad, anda, seguro tienes unos muy buenos!-

-...Bien, Si lo hago, ¿Me dejaras en paz?.-

-Sipi, te juro que no te pido mas.-

-... ¿Por que el pollo cruzo la calle?- Contesto sin mucho interés.

-¿Ves Rae? No fue tan difícil!, ahora ya nos entendemos. Oh! esta la se, esta la se, ammh... ¿Para...mph, cruzar al otro lado?- Dijo aguantando la risa lo mas que podía.

-No, no llego, por que fue aplastado y degollado por un automóvil.- Dijo tan empalagosamente, la princesa de el hielo. (Nótese el sarcasmo, xD)

-Oh... no conocía esa versión.- Dijo Bestita "un poco" traumado por el pobre pollo.

-Pues ya la conoces, ahora largo!-

-Hey, espera, ¿Y mi adivinanza?- Pregunto alzando las cejas.

-Que?! Dijiste solo uno!- Azotando su pobre libro al lado suyo.

-Prácticamente dije: "No te pido mas chistes" Librando el camino para las adivinanzas!- Explico triunfante el chico verde.

-…Arg! ¡¿Que es mas inútil que tu?!- Grito Raven la adivinanza aceptando su derrota para ya acabar con eso.

-De acuerdo, no lo tomare como un insulto... pero debo decir: Que si dolió, TnT. Ammh, ¿Un mono?, ¿Los toques de DCbook?... ¿Una bombilla?... ¿Robín depilando sus axilas y piernas?...Espera, ¡¿Qué dije?! ¡NO!- Grito arrepentido de lo que dijo mientras recordaba que lo ultimo era un secreto que empezó cuando entro al baño sin tocar y encontró a Robin en medio de una "nueva estrategia, para ser mas hábil"

-...ajaja.. mph... ¿Robín... se depila las piernas?- Raven aguantando las ganas de... ¿Por qué no? carcajearse, y tratando de mantener su seriedad.

-Y las axilas, pero no le digas! Me mataría si sabe que te dije!... Aaah, menos mal que no te dije sobre su problema de urticaria en el trasero de la semana pasada... Espera, ¡NO!, Ahora me quemara vivo, me mandara a la guillotina o me guiara hasta el sótano para matarme a sangre fría con sus propias manos para luego descuartizarme y deshacer mis restos con acido sulfúrico!-

La desesperación del chico y escuchar las tantas formas de como Robin podría matarlo, solo hacia que Raven sintiera esas ganas tan grandes de carcajearse y burlarse de el cabeza de piña y de el estado de perdición de el chico. ¿Por qué no? ya había acabado todo lo de su loco padre, era libre. Solo destruiría uno que otro vaso... pero era libre.

-Mph!.. ¿Por eso caminaba tan raro?... jajajajjaj!... mph, ajajaj!- Simplemente no podía contenerla, era como uno se esos chistes sin gracia para Chico Bestia.

-¿Raven?... te estas... ¿Riendo?-

Al escuchar esto, Raven se volteo hacia otro lado tapando su boca con sus manos. Después de varios minutos de analizarlo, Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y una sonrisa malévola apareció en sus labios... ¿Pero de verdad estaría dispuesto a romper todos los secretos de su amigo por lo que había esperado toda su vida estando en el equipo? Mmmmh, Si!

-¡Perdóname Rae! No debía decirte eso... Si tan solo se entera, ¡Se encerrara en su armario con un bote de helado y no saldrá dentro de 2 días! Oh, nunca me lo perdonaría, Si, se lo que estas pensando... pobre chico. Sin olvidar que cuando esta triste, roba el perfume de Star, lo rocía en sus almohada y llora toda la noche abrazándola, Tiene problemas de paranoia, pero claro, ya lo sabíamos...

Con cada confesión que hacia "accidentalmente", Los poderes de Raven explotaban o derretían una cosa.

-Oh y te conté la vez en que...-

-P-por favor, Para!, ¡Ya oí suficiente!- Grito Raven volviendo a donde estaba el chico, Causando que Bestita se decepcionara.

-Rae... perdón, yo solo... ah?- Fue interrumpido por lo que parecía ser... ¿Una hermosa sonrisa amplia?.

-...Gracias- Dijo Raven manteniendo la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? Si yo solo soy... una torpe goma de mascar.- Contesto bajando la mirada.

-Exactamente por eso... no se lo que significa, pero, se a que te refieres... Tu eres el único que ha tratado de... hacerme reír en toda mi vida, Je! supongo que soy un caso perdido, ¿No es así?-

-Eras,- Corrigió Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

-Claro... y hablo en serio cuando digo, en TODA mi vida...De nuevo, gracias.-

-No hay de que, a mi tampoco en realidad, ni siquiera en yoruba cuando viví en áfrica...-

-¿Viviste en áfrica?-

-Claro! Prácticamente toda mi niñez.-

-Nunca me has contado de tus padres, ¿Como son?-

-...Ammh, de hecho, poco después de que obtuve mis poderes, decidimos dar un paseo en bote para descubrir un poco mas sobre esos monos verdes, pasamos cerca de una cascada... me las arregle para no caer, pero ellos...- Explico mientras caía una que otra lagrima de sus ojos.

-...D-De verdad, lo siento, Yo no debí...-

-No, no descuida, Supongo que era el destino,- Ocultando el dolor con una sonrisa.

-...Yo tampoco tuve una infancia llena de dulces y juguetes... No me permitían ver a mi madre, Nunca convivir con otros niños, Mi única amiga era mi mentora Azar, pero murió a manos de mi padre, Cuando por alguna razón salía de mi hogar, las personas me temían, se escondían de mi como si fuera un... monstruo, soportar las burlas.- Confeso reteniendo las lagrimas.

-Oh Rae... Perdona por hacer que recordaras eso, y mucho mas por hacer que lo dijeras. No te lamentes, seguro tenían envidia de el gran poder que tienes. Yo lo estoy.-

-Jeje, No hay problema, debía hacerlo por lo que yo prácticamente te obligue a decir... Así que por eso siempre estas tan alegre. Quiero decir; todo este tiempo...-

-Me di cuenta que la vida sigue, y que estar triste por el resto de tu vida es inútil.-

-Ya que estamos en modo de confesión. Yo... nunca te odie, solo odio tus chistes. Pero debo admitir, que eres un poco simpatico. - Sonrisa de nuevo.

-¿Solo un poco? Ouch! Hey, eso duele, jaja. Ammh, nunca me ha gustado tu cabello, ¿Has pensado en dejarlo crecer?.-

-De hecho si pero, molesta en las batallas y...-Dijo jugando con su cabello.- espera, ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? El tuyo no es tan lindo y sedoso que digamos.-Siguiendole el juego

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a mi, sexy y hermoso cabellito? Solo estas celosa por que es un imán de chicas.-

-Por supuesto, estoy tan celosa de su textura y aun mas de su hermoso color.-

-Te lo dije, nadie se me puede resistir,-Pasando una mano por todo su cabello, despeinándose aún mas -ni siquiera su majestad, princesa del reino de hielo.- Refiriéndose a Raven.

-No sabes lo que es sarcasmo ¿Cierto?-

-Claro que lo se!... omm, Oye, ¡Que mala!-Dándose cuenta de lo que dijo su amiga anteriormente.

-Eres caso perdido.- Respondió poniendo su mano en la frente con una sonrisa.

-Hey, te estas burlando, ¿Cierto?-

-Yo? No, no, solo estoy admirando tu inteligencia.- Manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Bueno, gracias... ¡Oye!-

Siguieron charlando y bromeando uno al otro por un largo rato, hasta el anochecer.

Se despidieron y fueron a dormir, ni un momento preocupados por las luces de sus amigos en toda la noche.

(Fueron a una fiesta con los titanes del este. No invitaron a Chico Bestia y Raven no quiso ir. ¿Obra del destino? x3)

**~Fin de el Flashback~**

* * *

**(Momentos antes)**

-¿Crees que nuestro amigo este bien? Ha estado mirando al techo por mas de 3 minutos...-Dijo Starfire preocupada.

-Estará bien, solo ignoralo y dejara de hacerlo.- Respondió despreocupado volviendo a mirar la televisión.

* * *

_Entonces... ¿Que les parecio? ¿Lo sigo? ¿Lo dejo de escribir para siempre?_

_Recuerden que si quieren que siga, dejen sus Reviews, por que si no, no sabre si les gusto o no. TuT_

_Oh, y perdonen si algunas palabras no tienen acento o tilde, como se diga, pero es que no puedo en este teclado de porqueria, TnT_

_hehe, well, see you in the next update, claro, como ya dije: Si ustedes quieren. x3 _


	2. Las chicas son complicadas

_Holi, holi personitas Bbrae! He aqui otro cap. de su fic favorito! (no se crean, me gusta presumir xDD)_

_De nuevo me disculpo por la diminuta cantidad, pero si sienten que no se conforman con pequeñeces haganmelo saber para hacer un esfuerzo en alargarlo. _

_Ok, bueno... los dejo leer ;)_

**_P.D= (Por desgracia) No soy dueña de los Titanes._**

* * *

La puerta del living se abrió dando paso a Raven que (Como siempre) tenia un libro pegado a la cara.

-Raven, hola.- Saludo Robín.

-Buenos días amiga Raven, dime, ¿Cómo has amanecido?- Saludo alegremente Starfire desde el sofá.

-Buenos días, muy bien, gracias Starfire- Devolviendo el saludo con monotonía.

-Me alegra mucho.- Contesto Star.

-Dime qué no...- Murmuro Raven volviéndose hacia Chico Bestia.

-Eh?-

-Algo sin importancia Star... Bestia, si sabes que es de mala educación no saludar, ¿Cierto? - Pregunto divertida. -...Ah, ¿Chico Bestia?... Oigan ¿que tiene?- Agrego un tanto preocupada al ver que su amigo solo veía fijamente al techo.

-No lo se, solo recordó algo sobre ti, miro al techo y no se ha movido desde hace tres minutos.- Respondió Robín sin apartar la vista del televisor.

-Y no han hecho nada!?- Pasando una mano de derecha a izquierda rápidamente frente a la cara del chico.

-Pues no... mi novio Robín dijo que estaría bien si lo ignorábamos... ¿acaso estuvo mal?- Dijo Starfire con carita de perrito regañado.

-No lo se, puede... Si!- Examinando la cara de su amigo, pará un momento. -Y por favor no digas esa palabra en frente de mi ¿quieres? y mucho mas si es a Robín, es... escalofriante.- Volviendo a lo que hacia.

-¿Cuál? ¿Nov... mhp?- Star fue interrumpida por un aura que le cubrió la boca.

-Si, justo esa.- Hablo Raven visiblemente irritada, con una mano arriba rodeada de un aura.

-¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo que diga que soy de su propiedad, ¿no Star?- Hablo Robín con picardía.

-Saben chicos, me alegro de que por fin estén juntos, pero a veces...- Raven tratando de encontrar una palabra concuerdo a la situación.

-Y esa es toda la historia... Oh y dan asco y empalagan.- Se escucho una voz atrás de Raven, se volvió hacia ahí -Rae-Rae! ¿Qué hay?- Chico Bestia quien ya había despertado de su trance imaginativo.

-¡Amigo Bestia, estas ileso!- Exclamo Starfire volando hacia el para luego abrazarlo.

-Star... si s-sigues así... pronto no lo estaré!- Grito mientras Star lo dejaba caer al suelo.

-Oh, gracias a Azar... ¿qué demonios...? No, no olvídalo me dará un calambre cerebral si me lo cuentas... No me vuelvas a llamar "Rae-Rae".- Llevándose la mano derecha a su sien.

-Solo diré que hacia unos deliciosos y esponjosos muffins, para ti y para mi!- Colocándose su gorrito de chef.

-Ammh, ¿esa cosa que burbujea?- Señalando un tazón con mezcla para pastel que mas bien parecía porquería naranja.

-...Pues, echando a perder se aprende! Tu deberías intentarlo.- Dijo casi en susurro volteando hacia otro lado, lo ultimo.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué no sé cocinar?- Pregunto llevando sus manos a la cintura.

-...Tal vez... Uy, una moneda!- Levantando un centavo del suelo.

-¿Eso es un reto, chico monedas?-

-¡Mi moneda!- Escondiendo el centavo en su bolsillo. -Si su alteza no tiene miedo a ensuciarse sus delicadas y tersas manos.- Juntando las suyas y llevándolas a su hombro derecho, tipo Starfire.

Raven no encontró mejor cosa que hacer que explotarle en la cara a su amigo la porquería naranja.

-Buena jugada Rae... muy maduro de tu, parte!- Agarrando desprevenida a Raven lanzándole un huevo de tofu, aparentemente podrido a la cabeza.

-Ammh, ¿Esto es un signo de apreciación afectiva terrestre?- Pregunto desconcertada Starfire viendo como Raven contra atacaba a Chico Bestia con crema batida.

-No lo sé, pero no sería una mala idea hacer una ahora mismo- Murmuro fijando la vista en la princesa alienígena con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Que es lo que has dicho?- Star volteando a ver a Robin.

-Nada! Que, uh... que eso debe doler.- Apuntando nervioso hacia Raven que le lanzaba varios duraznos a la cabeza del chico verde, mientras este hacia lo que podía para protegerse y diciendo varias veces ouch, con cada durazno que lo tocaba.

-Palomitas?- Tendiendo a Starfire un recipiente con palomitas que saco de la nada.

**~Mas tarde~**

-...Oigan, si saben que van a limpiar después de esto ¿verdad?- Hablo Robín por fin dándose cuenta de el desorden que hacia varios minutos estaba en la cocina.

-Que lo haga la mucama... y ¿a penas te das cuenta?- Dijo Chico Bestia cubierto de cualquier ingrediente de repostería imaginable, tomando cualquier cosa para usarla de munición contra Raven.

-No tenemos mucama.-

-Deberíamos- Replico Raven. -Muy bien, ya tengo suficiente con lavar la mantequilla de maní de mi cabello. Iré a darme una ducha.- Dicho esto, Raven paró la pelea y avanzó hasta cruzar la entrada hacia las habitaciones para finalmente la puerta cerrara detrás de ella.

-...Y ya? Después de una asquerosa batalla de porquería, ¿Ella simplemente va a darse una ducha?- Dijo Robín analizando la situación desconcertado.

-Ella es una chica viejo, ¿Qué esperabas? Todas ellas son iguales, debes descifrar su comportamiento si quieres aprender a lidiar con ellas.-

-¿Y tu sabes como?-

-….Claro que no. Pero estoy leyendo algunas guías muy efectivas en .- Explico animado mientras encendía su celular, abría la página ya mencionada en la sección de "acceso directo" e iba con Robín a mostrársela.

-Veamos, ¿De que trata este?- Dijo Robín seleccionando un articulo llamado "Las mujeres y sus acertijos imposibles". -Wow, ¿Es en serio lo que dice?-

-Absolutamente! Un critico importante de New York dijo que la fuente es 100% confiable.- Respondió con seguridad el chico verde.

-No quiero interrumpir su charla masculina, pero ¿No es un poco incomodo hablar del sexo femenino cerca de alguien que lo es?- Hablo Starfire dejando bastante avergonzados a los chicos que se habían olvidado de la presencia de la princesa.

-Ah, lo sentimos Star, te compensaremos por nuestro atrevimiento... Algún día. Será mejor que me vaya.- Se disculpo Bestita alejándose lentamente de ahí para luego correr a la salida.

-¡Envíame el link por inbox!- Pidió Robín a gritos, antes de que Chico Bestia se fuera y no lo escuchara.

-¡Claro!- Se oyó no muy lejos fuera de la habitación.

-Oh, pero ¡Oye, ¿Y el desorden que hicieron tu y tu amiguita?!-

-¡Hazme el favor!- A penas audible debido a la distancia que se encontraban.

-...No habla en serio, ¿O si?- Dirigiéndose a Starfire, ella asintió.-Aaah, bien Star, parece que solo somos tu y... Hey, espera ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto viendo que su novia se alejaba.

-Lo siento, pero la amiga Raven me dijo que me alejara cada vez que me encontrara en una situación como esta, Hasta luego novio Robín.- Dicho esto salió de ahí.

-"Novio Robín" Je!, no suena nada mal... Aaah, Un día de estos, chicos... ¡Un día!- Refiriéndose a los culpables de su desgracia, sacando una cubeta y un trapeador de quien sabe donde y empezando a limpiar la leche de soya esparcida sobre el suelo.

**~En otro lado~**

-**(**Ok, parece que Rae va a tardarse un poco... ¡Pero no quiero esperar un poco! No aguanto el olor a huevo de tofu crudo, podrá saber delicioso, pero huele a huevo de verdad. Sabia que tener solo un baño era una mala idea, ¡Estúpido Cyborg! Mmh, tengo que quitarme la mantequilla del rostro, si no en poco tiempo mi carita tendrá una hilera de volcanes en erupción, Ugh! debo darme un baño ahora mismo, ni modo que vaya a ducharme con Rae... Espera, ¡¿Qué cochinadas estoy pensando?! Vamos, mejor piensa en algo para deshacerte de una buena maldita vez de la porquería que tienes encima... Lo tengo.**)- **Chico Bestia se encontraba en una costa de la pequeña isla en la que se encontraba la torre. Hablaba consigo mismo en su mente mientras se daba auto bofetadas por ciertos pensamientos indecentes, hasta que encontró una pronta solución para su problema.

-¿Qué puede pasar? Estamos suficientemente lejos de la civilización. Solo necesito un lugar mas reservado y nadie me verá...-

* * *

_Muy bien, suficiente por hoy, _

_Ya saben, si no se conforman con esto; avisenme. ;D_

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

**_Seogumi y Masunny: _**_Gracias por su review, creo que ya les conteste. x3_

**_lirio de plata: _**_Me alegra mucho que te gustara, espero que tambien te haya agradado este, Saludos y muchas gracias por tu review *w*_

**_Jazzy Twilight: _**_Jeje, me es un honor ver que este fuera tu primer fic Bbrae! Seguro que vas a disfrutar de otros mejores, pero supongo que va a seguir siendo el primero, no? Jaja, muchas gracias por tu review._

**_Guest: _**_Tu sin duda me levantaste el animo para escribirlo, espero que hayas disfrutado de este tambien; si tienes alguna sugerencia o solamente quieres que escriba otro fic, pidemelo y con mucho gusto lo hare x3 muchas gracias por tus... 3 reviews? :3_

**_Sonatika-San: _**_La competencia de Cinn? nah, esto solo hace reir a... a Chico Bestia sin su sano juicio, xD || Jeje bueno, es que esto pasa despues de lo de Tokio (Supongo que debi mencionarlo, no? u.u) || Y si, tambien las axilas... no se en que le ayuda, pero meh... Jaja, muchas gracias por el review!_

**_Aurora Jekyll y Natalia Hyde: _**_Me alegra que les haya gustado, n.n muchas gracias por su review!_

**_conorkurasay: _**_Jeje gracias por el apoyo! oh, y tambien por tu review, nwn No te imaginas lo que me anima para seguir escribiendo._

_ **MrRayney: **Bueno, en primera; me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. En segunda; sin duda eso espero de los demas capitulos, voy a intentar hacer lo posible para poder llegar a ese nivel, no hay cuidado, yo tambien he estado ocupada, por eso actualizo hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por el review._

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

_I read you in the next update! n-n_


End file.
